zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia: League of Heroes
Zootopia: League of Heroes is a superhero story by PrinceBalto. Premise In Zootopia, the League of Heroes, a group of superheroes, protects the city from destruction. Among its members are Nick Wilde/Superfox, the world's greatest hero, Judy Hopps/Wonder Bunny, a powerful fighter, Bogo/Bat-Beast, the world's greatest detective, and Flash/The Flash, a sloth possessing super speed when acting as a hero, as well as others. Now, they face their biggest threat ever. Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Chief Bogo *Flash *Many others Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) *Bogzelle (The Pairing of Bogo and Gazelle) Trivia *The characters all have the costumes and powers and/or abilities of the DC characters they are representing. *Nick is Superman, Judy is Wonder Woman, Bogo is Batman, and Flash is the Flash. Prologue Zootopia. A wondrous, prosperous city. From the hot sands of Sahara Square to the icy ground of Tundra Town, it was a wondrous place to be. Animals lived, ate, drank, worked, played and raised their families in this city. However, where there inviduals living in peace, there are always those who seek to hurt them and disrupt their lives. Many of these villains lived in Zootopia, and they all had many crimes to their name. However, where evil lurks, good will rise to oppose it. Keeping the citizens out of harm's way fell not only to the Zootopia Police Department, but to another organization of good, the League of Heroes. These superheroes were varied. There was Superfox, the last son of Krypton and the world's greatest hero, Wonder Bunny, a champion of the organization, Bat-Beast, a hero lacking powers of his own, but having a suit and a keen mind that made him the world's greatest detective, and Flash, a sloth who, ironically, possessed super speed, among many others. Criminals had every reason to fear them. The members of the organization were powerful beings, beings best not messed with. Many a criminal has fallen to them. When not fighting crime, they stay at their magnificent headquarters in Savannah Central, awaiting the call that would send them into action. Lately, a lack of crime has seen them devote most of their time to training. Suddenly, however, the theft of some crystals from the Museum of Natural History starts a new, epic battle, one against an enemy that they were never expecting. Though the League has had many legendary battles, this might just be the greatest of all. It all begins now. Chapter 1 The League of Heroes had protected Zootopia for a long time. However, things had been slow lately, as most of the criminals and supervillains the League battled against were locked up. Nick Wilde, aka Superfox, the world's greatest hero, sat down next to his ally Bogo, aka Bat-Beast, who lacked superpowers of his own, but was the world's greatest detective. Nearby was Flash the sloth. Normally very slow, when in his hero identity of the Flash, he was the fastest being in Zootopia. Nick sighed. "It's been awhile since we've faced a true threat. We've mostly been doing peacekeeping duty," he said. Bogo looked at him for an instant, but said nothing. Suddenly, Judy, clad in her Wonder Bunny attire, came running in. "Come on. There's a robbery at the Natural History Museum," she said with urgency. Nick was the first to stand. He pulled open his shirt, revealing his hero suit underneath. He was ready to go. The others got ready. Bogo put on his suit, including its menacing cape and cowl. Flash also got ready as well. Before long, these heroes were ready. Together, they each boarded their preferred mode of transport. "For justice!" Nick said as he flew into the air. Judy smiled as she watched him leave. She knew that the villains were going to wish they hadn't acted on their desire to steal once they got there. The mission began. In the natural history museum, the thugs, led by a ram named Doug, smashed the cases holding the rare and valuable gems in the gem exhibit. "Don't leave anything behind!" Doug shouted. The ransacking and stealing continued. However, that was the moment the heroes arrived. Superfox arrived on the scene. "Yeah, I don't think those belong to you," he said. Doug looked up, fear rushing through him. He knew that this might happen. "Superfox!" he exclaimed. The others gathered around him. The heroes gathered around Nick. Judy smiled. "All right, let's get this over with and get you all in prison where you belong," she said. A fight was ready to begin. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Theme stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Spoofs Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Zootopia: League of Heroes Category:Zootopia: League of Heroes canon Category:Superfox stories Category:Wonder Bunny stories Category:Flash stories Category:Bat-Beast stories Category:League of Heroes stories